makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Fighters
Random Fighters is a game devolped by Doug.scheer Studios, The John Studios, A90 Studios. It will be released sometime in 2014. It will be for Wii U, Xbox 360, & PS3. Gameplay The game plays very similair to Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. Here is a list of modes. *Arcade *VS *2-on-2 *Survival *Missions Characters Playable Characters *Henry Stickman (Henry Stickman series) *Dr. Didget P.I. (Tech Deck Dudes) *Wage (Uglydolls) *Fuzzy (Polticats) *Professer Quigly (The Talking Word Factory) *Raving Rabbid (Rabbids) *Kermit The Frog (Muppets) *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *Deuce (U.B. Funkeys) *The King (Link: The Faces of Evil/Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) *Zigel (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Mario & Fafa (Glove & Boots) *King Hippo (Punch-Out!!) *Joey AKA That Guy who dosen't like Green Eggs and Ham (Green Eggs and Ham) *Mr,Funny (XRedDragonClawsX's Mugen) *Brody Fox (YO MAMA!) *Jango Fett (Star Wars: Attack of the Clones) *Barry Steakfries (Jetpack Joyride) *Fancy Pants (Fancy Pants Adventures) *Minion (Dispicable Me) *The Lorax (The Lorax 2012 Movie) *Steve Urkel (Family Matters) *Herman Goreing/SUPER DUPER SUPER MEN (De Furher's Face) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribian) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc/Monsters University) *Heavy Weapons Guy (TF2) *Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Unlockable Characters *I Like Trains Kid (ASDF Movies) *Fighter Kirby (Kirby) *Gerinimo Stilton (Gerinmo Stilton Cartoon) *Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Zane (Ninjago) (I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Don't freak out.) *Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Duck Dodgers (Duck Dodgers) *Jamie Maussian *Freeze Blade (Skylanders Swap Force) *Gay Luigi (Hotel Mario) *Dee Bee Kaw (Mugen) *Dr. Hax (Gmod Idiot Box) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Papa Bear (The Bernstien Bears) *Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Unlock Criteria Random Fighters/How to unlock the Unlockable Characters Characters that can Bought at the RF Stash *Abima (Uglydolls) *Barbassoa (The Pirates of the Carribian) *Gannon (Gannon X) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Puss in Boots (Shrek/Puss In Boots) *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles (Monsters University) *Boxman (Smosh) *Gary (Club Penguin) *Ghost (True Capitalist Radio) *Teleporting Fat Guy (Smosh/Teleporting Fat Guy cartoon) Final Boss *Pancoda (The Little Panda Fighter) Scrapped Characters *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *El Tigre (El Tigre) Stages Bold='Unlockable *Stick Arena *Dudeville Skatepark *White House *Uglytown *The Talking Words Factory *Rabbid Junkyard (At Day) *Pirate Ship *Penguin Ship *'Duck Dodgers City *Oishi High *Bummin Up, Beach *Casino *'Rabbid Junkyard (At Night)' *Cloudbreak Islands *Monsters University *Leopold's House *'World Circuit' *Youtube Video *The Train *Cloud City *'Robotnik's Lair' *'Boss Arena' *Training Stage *Matthan (DLC) Missions Stage 1 *Defeat Professer Quigly in less than 2 minutes. *Defeat a random oppenent without KOing them. *Let your partner get KO'ed first then defeat your other 2 oppenents. *Land 15 or more combos against Jango Fett in 1 minute. Stage 2 *Defeat Gerinimo Stilton without using a super. *Survive against Leopold Slikk in 5 minutes. *Defeat a random oppenent without KOing them. *Defeat Oishi only using level 1 supers. *Don't attack your oppenent for 3 minutes. Stage 3 *Defeat Zane without healing. *Defeat Zigel & Gay Luigi without letting your partner geting KO'ed. *Avoid Fighter Kirby's level 1 super.....3 times! *Defeat Duck Dodgers in less than 7 minutes. *Use a level 1 super, level 2 super, and level 3 super while fighting The King and still win the fight! *Defeat Papa Bear & Dr. Robotnik without getting KO'ed in Round 1. Supers Random Fighters/List of Supers Music TBA Achivements Random Fighters/List of Achivements Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Doug.scheer Studios Category:A90 Studios Category:The John Studios